1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capacitive load driving technology, and more particularly, to a load driving apparatus relating to light-emitting-diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional load driving apparatus for LEDs, a current mode control chip may be provided with a pulse-width-modulation (PWM) dimming function, which may be used to adjust the luminance of an LED string. On the other hand, in order to stabilize a DC voltage required for operations of the LED string, an RC series network is usually attached externally on a compensation pin (CMP) of a control chip, so as to compensate a compensation voltage on the compensation pin of the control chip. However, since the compensation voltage on the compensation pin of the control chip changes in response to (or with) the variation (i.e. enabling and disabling) of a pulse-width-modulation (PWM) signal for dimming, an over-shoot current is likely to be generated by the LED string at the current switching transient.